Wen Worlds Collide
by JamesLover4Eva
Summary: Lily and James are back at sckool for 7th year, will Lily finaly fall n luv with James or wil she reject him again? Will they be able to fight Voldemort? LOL srry I suck at summarys, jus read, all right? R&R PS NO PETER I HATE HIM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Lol, hi guys! This is my first fic EVER so like, be nice, ok? I reli love writing and I wanna be Lily! LOL If u don't liek review, I'll hurt you Hahaha j/k j/k

I don't own Jk's stuff cuz she's so cool and stuff, so lawers (i dunno how to spell it, lol) don't come aferte me!!!

* * *

Lillian Evens woke up and looked out the window, 'What a beautiful day' she thought and then she walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection. 'omg I am so ugly' she thought.

She wasn't really ugly but she thought that because she was so humble and nice and not up herself at all. Really she was the hottest girl in Hogwarts with gorgeous abuburn hair, floorless skin and a really hot body, like a pop star. Her eyes were amazing swirling emerald orbs. All the guys at Hogwarts wanted her because she was so hot but none could have her because she wasn't a slut, she wasn't superficial and she was really deep and smart, she loves reading and school work and she's always the top of all her classes except transfigaration , that was James potter.

She got angry when she thought of him. He was so annoying and sure he was hot but she wasn't shallow enough to like someone just because of that, unlike him. He asked her out all the time but she'd never say yes because she knew he only did it to annoy her and to amuse himself and his stupid friends the marauders. Remus was okay and Sirius was really sexy but Peter was dum and they were all really annoying and they alwys tlkd in class. Speaking of Sirius he was so annoying he was a total manwhore but he was after her bff quizellina aurora federline (like Britny spears husband lolz) or quize fo short.

Quize was just as hot as lily but in a different way she was really mysterious and no-one could understand her with her long jet black hair and mysterious eyes. Quize and lily were the coolest girls in the school , they were so popular all the guys wanted to date them and all the girls wanted to be their bestf friends but they would always be best friends forever coz theyd been friends since first year and they were in seventh year this year. Then it hit lily 'OMG' she thought 'im going to Hogwarts today!!!!!!!!!!!!'

* * *

R&R OK!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter woke up and straight away thought 'Today is the day I will get Lily Evans (A/N: oops I think I spelled it wrong in the other chapter my bad lolz) to like me!' he thought it as soon as he woke up because he was totally in love with Lily and she was all he ever thought about seriously. You could just ask Sirius his best friend they lived in the same house, coz Sirius' parents kicked him out of his house and he came to live with James. They spent everyday together at Hogwarts too, coz they were both in Gryffindor because they were both really brave.

James was totally in love with Lily. It wasn't just to annoy her or coz she was so hot like she thought, he had loved her for so long he just needed to make her see that he was fully serious about her, it wasn't just a crush or a joke. Sirius (who was knwn as padfoot coz he could turn into a big dog) thought james was stupid to still like Lily because she was way too hot for him (even though james was relly hot, but Sirius and lily were both hotter coz they were the hottest two people in the school along with quize and kinda james) and she'd never got for him. But James knew Lily loved him back the way he loved her it was just that she thought he didn't love her as deeply as him did, if she knew she'd definitely go out with him. He walked over to the the mirror and stared at his reflection with his blue eyes (a/n I know jkr said there brown but I like them, better this way guys with blue eyes are hotter than guys with brown eyes).

'How can lily not like me?' he thought. He didn't get it coz he was really hot and popular, every girl in Hogwarts wanted to go out with him or Sirius because they were both so sexy but james only had eyes for lily and even though Sirius had had sex with a lot of the girls at Hogwarts he was really in love with quize, Lily's mysterious best friend, but she wasn't interested in Sirius just like lily pretended she wasn't interested in James. James thought that quize secretly fancied Sirius but he wasn't going to think about that now, he was going to continue on thinking about lily and those deep green eyes and peachy skin, and that gorgeous body… he really didn't understand why she didn't like him back, he was really hot, popular and smart like she was and on top of that he was also really good at quidditch too!

It didn't make any sense but he was sure that ths year would be different, this year he would get lily evans to like him.

* * *

lolz, REVIEW! n stop being mean, the ppl who did review. I H8 FLAMERS.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily arrived at Kings Cross with her bags all packed and went through the magical barrier thing. She stood on Platform 9 1/2 and looked around sighing. (A/N – oh, btw, italics are thoughts lol!) _Why do I have no friends?_ She thought to herself. Oh well, at least Amos Diggory or Kingsley Shacklebolt, the secret loves of my life, will be the Head Boy.

When she looked round the platfom and realisised that she didn't kno ANYONE ther. _omg I have like no friends_ she thought. Wtf is wrong? I'm smart n pretty n have great boobs – why the fuck doesn't pplz wna b my friend?? Lily (a/n liliys a bit of an emo lol like me!) luked round 4 a razorblade 2 slash her rists.

OMG WHAT IS JAMES POTTER DOIN HERE? Lil thought as he and his two best friends (a/n: yah, I know there were 4 marraders but I dun really lyk peter so…) walked onto the Platform. He is such a JERK. The three of them were called the marraders and Lily hated them. I mean, she thought, yeah, Sirius Black is really hot and Remus Lupin is really sensitive, but Potter is like, such a freak! Gawd.

"Hey Evans!!!"  
Lily ignored him, because he was such a prat!  
"Evans?"  
"WHAT!!! You pompous stupid, conniving, scoundrellish prat!"  
"Woah what a list of big words."  
"What do you want?"  
"Will you go out with me?"  
Lily just about blew it. "WHAT?!"  
"Will you out with me?"  
"Dude, she's like red in the face, like she's gonna blow!" Sirius added in.

"OMG Potter, like, you are so insensitive! I 'd got out wit the giant SQUID before you!" Lily said. She turned around and stomped away. Gawd, I hate James Potter like, so much! She thought, entering the compartment where her friends were. 'Hey guys, how was your summer?' she asked them.

"Ughhhhh, my parents took me to France, and like, OMG, it was SO boring." said Lily's bestest friend for life, Quizelina Aurora Federline (a/N: ya lyke britney's spear's EX-husband, lol) but everyone called her Quize for short, because she was mysterious and no one could understand her. She had waist length black hair that shone like a raven's wing. Everyone loved her and all the guys wanted to date her and all the girls wanted to be her, except for Lily because she was hot too, and just as cool as Quize.

Just then, JAMES POTTER came back into the compartment!

'Ew, what do you think you're doing here, Potter?'  
'Well Lily,' he said, 'I wanted to remind you that we have a Head Boy and Girl and Prefect (lolz what are prefrects or w/e anyhow, I jus know everyone mentions dem so i will too, w.e) meeting in 5 minutes.'  
Lily was staring at James 'when did he get so hot,' she thought, 'wait what am I thinking James Potter isn't hot, OMG, he's a pompous jerk face OMG. Wait, what did he just say?'

'WTF YOU'RE HEAD BOY, NO WAY! LIKE, YOU LIAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TRY TO FOOL ME LIKE THAT, JUST TO GET INTO THE HEAD COMPARTMENT WITH YOU ALONE! I BET YOU WERE GOING TO LOCK ME INTO UNTIL I WENT OUT WITH OR YOU PRANKED ME, BUT NO, I SEE THROUGH YOU, YOU SLIMY GIT/PRAT/FINGERNAIL CLIPPER.' she shouted at him.

'Hahahahaha,' said the jerky James Potter. 'I am too Head Boy, so LOL at you!!! And I'm going to make you go out with me if it's the last thing I do, HAHAHA.'

Lily was furious. She ran away to the carriage where her best friends were and burst into terrs. Quiz and her other BEST FRIEND forEVER who was called Amethyst Bell Sapphire Rose Emma Dumbledore Snape Beauty Destiny, or Amy for short, hugged her and told her it was okay, she was still cooler, smarter, prettier and hotter than James Potter and had bigger boobs than any of them so she could beat anyone.

* * *

lol, yeah, so this chappie is like a LOT lnger than da rest, im so proud of me! R&R yeah? oh and like btw, all u pplz who reviewed meanly – I cheked out ur stories and they SUCK. sO yer, R&R, I 3 u allz. 


End file.
